User blog:RhynnPFF/Witty blog post title here
Please excuse the lame title, I couldn't come up with anything better xD Horrible, I know. Sorry. I really enjoyed making the article for the Sorting quiz yesterday. It was like a puzzle, figuring out which set of cards went with which question :D And I took the quiz about 20 times with a temporary account I created especially for this (it will be deleted once all the moments are done, of course!). So, what's on the schedule for today? Of course there's the moments... let's see how far I can get. The Chocolate Frog cards also need some reviewing, they don't really have links to their chapter/moment location which is bad. Simple job, but it needs to be done nonetheless. To Do *Check the Special Pages (like always) - done *The moments - in progress *Add images wherever they might be missing or needed or where they need to be updated to better versions - always in progress *Add (stub) pages for all upcoming books and chapters *Add 'See also' section wherever possible *Review the Cocolate Frog cards Badge Progress *Wiki Expert (3): 1034/1500 edits <- got Wiki Expert 2, whoo! *Curator: 352/500 images added *Two Weeks on the Wiki: day 11/14 *Wiki Planner (2): 445/500 pages added to categories <- might get today *And One More Thing: 10/10 blog posts commented on <- achieved! An no new badge to take it's place, either! Update YAY! I got the Lucky edit :D My life is complete now, haha xD And got Wiki Expert 2, yay. 500 more edits to go to Wiki Expert 3, lol. I got the idea to organise the categories a bit, which I did. There are now two main categories and all other categories have been organised into those two. The main categories are Wikia and Pottermore. The names kinda speak for themselves I think; Wikia is for all wiki techy boring stuff, while Pottermore is for the cool stuff which is about Pottermore. Normal users won't use the Wikia category much, unless it is to check out the templates. The Pottermore category is important though. The Pottermore category has five sub-categories: *Novels (containing everything about the chapters and moments) *New from J. K. Rowling (which contains all pages which have new stuff from J. K.) *Dueling (couldn't figure out a better place to put it, so the main category it is) *Locked (for all those things which are still locked on Pottermore *Content (for, well, pretty much everything) Content is a very, very, very important category. You could say it's a main category within the Pottermore category. It has a ton of sub-categories, each as important as the next and a lot of them with sub-categories themselves, too. I'm working on the descriptions of all the categories so it's clear what they should contain, but I think I'll create an article for it, too. These are the categories within the Content category: *Pets (with subs for cats, owls and toads) *Potions (with subs for cauldrons and ingredients) *Characters (with subs for teachers, students, ghosts and founders. More can of course be added as needed) *Locations (with subs for Diagon Alley buildings, shops and Hogwarts castle - more can be added if needed) *Hogwarts (for everything Hoggy Warty Hogwarts-y! Subs for Hogwarts castle (same as the Locations category), Houses (with subs for each house) and Founders (same as the characters category)) *Spells (speaks for itself) *Shops (because they might not all be locations, for instance the Pottermore shop) *Creatures (because not all creatures are pets and not all pets are creatures! The Pets category is a sub of this one as well, though.) *Items (in itself a main category again! Lots of sub-categories...) **Books (with subs for Spellbooks and Book extracts) **Cauldrons **Objects (you know, those things that take up space in your trunk without being any use) **Chocolate frog cards **Ingredients **Mentioned items **Wands (with a sub for wand woods) **Food (doubting if we need this category though) **Quidditch equipment (though maybe a Quidditch category would be better, but it could be a sub in that one if we ever make the Quidditch category) And that's it! I think it's pretty clear, but if there are any questions, please ask! Category:Blog posts